


show me what? (levi x reader)

by sneighl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneighl/pseuds/sneighl
Summary: bad language, fluff, a lil surprise at the end."if you don't mind, may I request a fluffy scenario? where Levi is on a business trip and so he and his s/o Skype each other as often as possible. oh and they hav a baby too and their baby gets all excited when they see his face on screen. and his s/o and baby are both missing him and he misses them too. then he finally comes home and its all sweet and fluffy. thank you!"female reader, she/her
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	show me what? (levi x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> requested by: anonymous on tumblr
> 
> (in the past, i’ve written d/n for daughters name, but i decided to call her ellie in this one, i hope that is ok. i just like that name.)

his briefcase bounced slightly as it landed on the bed, but levi could care less. all of the “important” documents and files that it contained were only really of importance when he was at work, now that he had arrived back in his hotel room, he could allow something else to fully occupy his mind, instead of fighting to stay focused of his work.

after removing his laptop from the bag and placing it on the small desk near his bed, levi began to log in, fingers moving quickly in his anticipation. it had been a long day, but those were common. what had made it so unusually unbearable for him, however, was the fact that he couldn’t come home to the person who made it all ok, or, rather, the people.

once he was signed in, levi headed for the next best thing, the only thing that kept him sane during his times away from his family, skype. he hated having to go on these shitty business trips, hated being away from the two girls who held his heart, but when he saw their faces light up with both the light from the screen and excitement at seeing him, it made it almost ok. the dialing tone began to sound out in the empty room, only reaching a few rings until he saw his favorite sight, the faces of his beautiful wife and daughter staring back at him. each held a wide grin, that and the clapping of ellie’s little hands caused the troubles and stresses of the day to melt away, along with his heart.

“hey! look who it is baby! say hi!” y/n cooed as the little bundle of happiness wriggled in her lap, gurgling and shrieking while doing so, her form of a greeting. levi chuckled at his daughter, and at the high pitched voice his wife always used when talking to her. the pair giggled as ellie reached out for the screen, making a grabby motion at it as she usually did to signal that she wanted to be picked up. raising a hand of his own and gently mimicking her actions, levi spoke, the smile on his face causing his voice to sound uncharacteristically gentle, but not to y/n and ellie.

“hey brat. you been good for your mother?”

yet another loud squeal from the 11 month old, followed by some babbling in a language that neither parent understood, but loved anyway.

interjecting with the occasional “oh, is that so?” or “really?”, levi and ellie conversed animatedly, the stoic man forgetting about being that, letting himself be a dad. it warmed y/n’s heart as she watched, re adjusting their baby on her lap whenever her excited movements caused her to slip. she was a handful, no doubt, but she was so, so worth it. both y/n and her husband loved their child with all they had, yet, somehow, they felt the same about each other, too.

“yeah, we did some painting, didn’t we, ell? don’t worry, though, we cleaned up the mess” the h/c haired woman assured her husband while she ran a hand through their daughters own hair, remembering how it was more green than anything else earlier. now though, it was soft and clean again, and black just like her fathers.

he smiled warmly and continued to talk with his family, not noticing the hours getting later and later. the only indication was when ellie had slowly drifted off to sleep in y/n’s arms, sighing lightly and fidgeting from time to time as she rested.

“well, i guess we’ll just have to show you when you get back” y/n mused to her husband while rubbing soft circles onto ellie’s little back. the short man gave his signature quizzical look, head tilted slightly to the left while the right eyebrow arched, the left furrowed as none of his other features changed. this looked asked a question, but to be safe, he spoke it outload, too.

“show me what?”

“oh, nothing-” she sang mischievously, moving lock of ellie’s hair before correcting herself.

“well, not nothing. it’s really amazing, actually. i guess you’ll just have to come back to find out what.” she finished with a light chuckle, her husbands suspicions growing, aswell as an idea that caused him to send her a look of his own, waiting for her train of thought to catch up to where’s his was. when that happened she looked down slightly, fiddling with her hands as she asked him

“do you- do you have any idea when that might be? i don’t want to rush you, but, i just miss you, we both do.”

the smile he wanted to show was carefully hidden behind a neutral expression as he put on the act.

“not sure, babe. they’re being stubborn so it could be a while” a complete lie. the company that levi’s had been trying to make a deal with had been stubborn, but he left out the fact that they had sealed the deal today. he watched her face drop, almost wanting to break the façade, but he stuck with it, imagining the smile on her face, the genuine version of the one she tried to show him now.

“oh, that’s ok. well, we’ll be here”

-

sighing as she woke up, y/n was careful to stretch as gently as possible as ellie was still asleep on her lap. the laptop sat infront of her, still open, but off now, she must’ve fallen alseep talking to levi, as she had done multiple times during his time away. he would always end the call after she had drifted off, not before watching her and their daughter peacefully rest for a little while. her heart warmed as she remembered they way his eyes would light up whenever their calls connected, and how their normally calm baby would squeal with excitement when she saw her dad. the little girl adored him.

she rubbed soft circles onto her daughters back, kissing the top of her head and whispered to wake her up, knowing she had succeeded when she felt two tiny hands stretch out and grab at her shirt, pulling it towards her as she squirmed, finally lifting her head to meet her mothers eyes with her own.

the sweet, sleepy smile she gave was nothing short of adorable, and y/n pressed a loving kiss onto her forehead, again brushing some of her wispy black hair down mumbling softly to her baby.

“good morning, sweetheart. shall we go have breakfast?”

the little girl nodded, clinging onto y/n’s neck as she lifted her up, stretching her back as she stood, before walking and carrying ellie into the kitchen. walking past the clock that hung on their wall, y/n nearly gawked at the time, they’d slept in till 12, something unusual, for them at least. the absence of her insomniac, nagging husband who acted as an alarm clock was starting to affect them in more ways than just the ache of missing him. she felt the drop in her heart again, subconsciously holding ellie tighter as she walked.

“or maybe, lunch” she spoke quietly, chuckling lightly, causing her baby to giggle as they continued to move towards the kitchen. she placed her in her high chair against the island before going to fix her a sandwich.

-

after eating together, y/n and ellie continued with their day, first, brushing their teeth, something ellie was getting better at, then y/n put her hair into two little pig-tails, sticking out almost vertically from her head. then, they went back to the living room to watch some of her favorite cartoons, an activity as enjoyable for y/n as it was for ellie, due to the way her little hands would clap with excitement, or her giggles at something funny happening. but what really caught y/n’s attention was when her movements and noises stopped, the little girl staring at the screen now with a blank expression. looking to it, y/n saw one of the characters, a little bunny, and her father. they were playing a game, one similar to one ellie would play with her own father. the little cartoon would laugh and smile brightly as she interacted with her dad, causing no reaction from ellie. that was until y/n saw her daughter raise a hand, slowly, towards the screen of the tv, slowly reaching for the father it showed. y/n understood, she missed levi as much as she did.

y/n watched as her daughters bottom lip began to tremble, not really one to wail and cry like other babies her age, even her silent tears were rare. now, however, they fell freely, little shaking sighs accompanying them. as soon as she noticed, y/n rushed over to ellie, crouching down to her height and pulling her into a tight hug, once again rubbing soft circles onto her back. the little girl grasped her mothers shirt and hair, her tears wetting and darkening the fabric, also staining it with the food that was covering her face, but y/n didn’t care. she held her for longer than it usually took to calm her down, so she picked her up, bouncing her up and down gently while shushing, trying her best to comfort her daughter.

“i know, baby, i know, i miss him too” y/n tried to suppress her own sadness, but it was true. she missed him so much, she could cry too, but she kept it together for ellie. making her way to where her laptop sat, y/n began to log on, frantically starting a call with levi while still holding her crying daughter. it rang and rang, but didn’t connect. that never happened, why did it have to now? trying again had the same result, only adding to y/n’s panic.

“it’s ok, baby, he’ll pick up soon, he’ll, he’ll be back soon” she tried to convince herself as much as her daughter, and failed. the baby continued to cry, her little sobs causing tears to well up in y/n’s eyes. emotions overwhelmed her, ones only her husband could calm, and, well.

the two cried in near silence before y/n got some form of composure, sniveling and blinking as she carried ellie to the bathroom to clean up. she placed her on the counter by the sink and turned the tap on. she felt her baby’s eyes follow her every movement, the tears stopped but looked ready to start any time soon. wetting a cloth, y/n smiled as genuinely as she could at her daughter, raising the cloth to wipe her mouth, neither one making a noise, the water in the sink being the only thing to mask the sound of keys in the front door, or footsteps coming towards them.

“i know you miss your daddy, baby. i miss him too. but he’ll be back soon, ok? i promise. we can call him later, or tomorrow, but, but he’ll be back soon” y/n said eventually, placing the cloth in the sink and turning off the tap, before gently cradling her cheek in her hand, looking into her grey eyes. they stared back at her mother’s, looking very briefly to somewhere behind her, before going back to y/n. after a short second, they returned back to that same place behind y/n, and, before the woman could process it, a familiar high pitched squeal filled the room, making y/n turn. when she did, she saw levi leaning against the door frame, covering his ears with his face slightly scrunched up at the loud noise. her jaw dropped a she stared at her husband, appreciating how his words stopped their daughter’s loud scream.

“alright, ok, hey, hi brat” he said, getting off the wall and walking towards them. y/n followed him with her eyes as he picked ellie up off the counter, adjusting her arms slightly where they grasped at his neck so he could breathe. only when he turned his attention to his wife did she lunge at him, holding him tightly as his free arm wrapped around her waist.

“levi! wait, what? how did, but you, what?”

he chuckled, his plan of surprising his girls had worked, he only wished he had gotten there sooner, not missing the tears that stained both of their faces. he hated that they had been crying, for any reasons, but especially not because of him. it had only been a few days, but the longest he had spent away from them, and it had affected him as much as it had them, he was just better at hiding it.he held them tightly, alternating between kissing the tops of both of their heads.

-

pulling away, y/n kissed her husband, before placing a smaller kiss onto ellies cheek, looking at her family with love in her eyes. levi looked back at her in the same way, in the moment, even choosing not to mention the stains on her shirt. that could wait. something else was on his mind.

“so, what do you have to show me?”

y/n’s briefly confused looked turned to an excited one as she looked to ellie, who had been contently holding her father since he had picked her up.

“hey, baby, can you do what you did yesterday? can you do that?” she asked, her excitement growing as ellie began to speak her own language. but that wasn’t it.

“come on, sweetie, you can do it” she placed a kiss onto her forehead as the baby gurgled, looking to levi, before her noises stopped, but her mouth remained open. both parents stared at their daughter, waiting.

after a long while of silence, another noise came from the baby, this one, however, registered in their minds, and caused wide smiles to spread across all of their faces.

“dada”


End file.
